La persona que mas quiero
by Zussane S.M
Summary: Basonxren Sentimientos que aquel espiritu acompañante le profesaba a su señorito... dedicado a Andrea y Bankotsu .


Konichiwaa!!! Pues en esta ocasion dedico este pequeñito fic a mi querida Hermanita Bankotsu chan... la verdad es que el basonx ren es algo extraño para mi.. un poco..

pero no deja de tener su encanto, así que, con todo el cariño posible lo escribí para mi pequeña banko chan... Te quiero! ^_^

también va para andrea,!! espero les guste a ambas... (L)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dejame tocarte....solo un poco, tan solo unos instantes, es todo lo que necesito...,

eres adictivo, estoy tan avergonzado... , pero si eres tu estará bien...

se todo lo que hay que saber sobre ti, todos tus defectos mostrados día a día, has llegado a parecerme encantador

me sacas de quicio , pero eso es una parte tuya, tu esencia esta ahí para mi, No dejare que mires a alguien ,mas, . No lo soportare.

No es que sea posesivo, es que te amo, es que no puedo estar sin ti...

Por que cada día de mi existencia la he pasado cuidando de ti, viéndote crecer, tu infancia repleta de tristeza, de soledad y confusión...

Y me he visto a mi mismo completamente impotente , sin poder ayudarte, ni saber que decir...

Lo único que hago es sentir dolor y preocupación, y este sentimiento que guardo, se ha convertido en algo que va mas allá de mi mismo...

que me divide entre mi obligacion y mi sentir... aun cuando soy solo un espíritu, ...

Eres tan gentil, tus cabellos se mueven con el viento de una forma que seduce, aveces creo que puedes llegar a intimidar, pero cuidare de ti,

por que no me separare de la verdad, de mi realidad, de tus acciones. tu pasión, tu encanto , no lo haría ni dentro de cien años, por que eres mi luz..

Mi amo y señor en todo aspecto, ...

en el momento en que conociste a las personas a las que ahora llamas tus amigos, cambiaste, dejando atras tu penoso pasado,

un aura que al parecer todos podían ver, te ilumino, y te hizo ver aun mas radiante frente a mis ojos, pero, aun cuando todos lo hayan notado,

los demás no saben aun que es lo que guardas en tu interior, y yo... puedo leerlo facilmente, por que se todo de ti,,,,

me encanta decirlo, repetírmelo mentalmente...

Yo lo se todo... sobre ti... Tao Ren...

-Bason....Bason...-

-ahh s- si, ¿me llamaba señorito?

-Bason,,, que estas haciendo, llevo un rato llamándote y no apareces, sabes que detesto esperar-

Una visión semejante como la que tenia bason en esos momentos, no a muchos se les permitia observar...

La piel desnuda de Ren brillaba , deslumbrante y delicada... Salia de la ducha después de una tarde de entrenamiento, y como es

costumbre, esperaba que su sirviente-espíritu ya tuviera listas sus tres botellas de leche diarias....

Pequeñas gotitas de agua caían de su cabello sedoso, deslizándose por doquier... pasando por sus brazos, su pecho...

su cara su abdomen , y mas.... era una vista definitivamente sublime , su cuerpo parecía haber sido esculpido

por el artista mas creativo de la galaxia,

acomodando todo en su lugar exacto, con las proporciones justas, la belleza de su cuerpo delicado es un éxtasis tan profundo,

que dejaría sin reparación a cualquiera,

gracias a kami que Bason es un espíritu , si no quien sabe cuando hubiera sido la hora de su muerte, el simple hecho de permanecer tan cerca de

tan perfecto espécimen masculino debía ser un regalo que el mismo cielo le había otorgado al espíritu...

o al menos es lo que a el le gustaba pensar.

-Perdone señorito, es solo que tenia cosas en la cabeza-

-Jum ... que extraño que digas esas cosas, no es común en ti-

-D-disculpe me señorito-

-no digas mas y pasa me una toalla, y mis botellas de leche..-

-Por supuesto joven señor-

Bason siempre había estado ahi para el... aguantado sus rebeldías, sus incoherencias, sus trastornos emocionales...

por que valla que los tenia, aun siendo muy pequeño, su vida ha estado rodeada por la pena, el dolor, la tristeza, y bañado en sangre...

pero aun asi, no todo ha sido malo en la vida de Ren...

-Señorito.. estaba pensando... ahora que Tiene junto a usted a sus amigos... ¿dejo de sentirse solo, cierto?-

el ya conocía la respuesta, se le notaba desde muy lejos... Su aura de tristeza habia desaparecido, transmutando la en compasión ...

pero , siempre era bueno cerciorarse, y escuchar esas palabras de aquellos labios que le pertenecían a la persona por la que

mas se preocupaba en el mundo...

-A.. ¿Amigos?.. Bueno ...si, es verdad que me siento mas firme y seguro , es una sensacion extraña...

Pero... Jamas me he sentido totalmente solo... esta Jun... y bueno... Yo no se que es lo que haría si tu no estuvieras a mi lado...

-Señorito...-

Una sonrisa salio brotando con tanta naturalidad y felicidad de aquél tan estimado espíritu acompañante....

Ren siempre había tratado a bason como una herramienta, pero en verdad dentro de si mismo, estaba mas que agradecido

por la atención y devoción que aquel individuo le profesaba.... siempre sintiendo esa calidez en su pecho, que lo envolvía

de pies a cabeza....

Si, definitivamente, para Ren, Bason era uno de los seres mas importantes en su vida... y seria asi por siempre,

Hasta que el ultimo aliento del guerrero tao llegara a su final..

The end X33

Buenooo espero no haya salido muy cursi!!!

Ojala sea del agrado de quien lea este fic, y en especial a mis queridas hermanitas amantes de esta pareja...

Att Tamao chan ^^


End file.
